


it's not just a figure of speech (you got me down on my knees)

by babyweis



Series: tell me what you think about staying right here in bed [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Gang Violence, Gangs, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Porn With Plot, hyunghyuk are idiots, kihyun is the slightly obsessive ex who just needs someone to love him, spoilers that someone is hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: Everyone is aware of the fact that Lee Minhyuk and Chae Hyungwon are constantly at each other's throats, but only the two of them know that there's a double meaning to that phrase. When a third party suddenly makes his presence known, the situation gets intense, and in the end, no one's hands are clean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after hyunghyuk took over the supposed kihyuk live i REALLY wanted to write some fluffy domestic hyunghyuk but then i went over my drafts and remembered this one and i just,,, well. 
> 
> honestly speaking, this fic/series was supposed to be just an excuse for me to write kinky enemies!hyunghyuk smut but then i came up with an actual plot and uhhh not to give too much spoilers but it's gonna be a long ride. the plot doesnt even properly kick off in the first chapter
> 
>  
> 
> (title from meddle about by chase atlantic)

"Fuck," Hyungwon breathes out, his nails digging on Minhyuk's hips as he thrusts deeper, blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. Minhyuk runs his nails down his back in response, angrily scratching at his skin while struggling to breathe properly. His throat is sore from Hyungwon fucking his mouth just minutes prior, and it feels like his lungs are on fire, his breath hot as it leaves his lips.

The bed is creaking underneath them, the headboard slamming loudly against the wall, and Minhyuk _hates_ it. He hates every sound that just might give away the fact that they are fucking - once again - and hates the fact that the people in the next room over can probably hear them. He hates this entire hotel.

And, most of all, he hates Hyungwon.

"Harder," he commands with a breathless voice, "I'm not your _lover_. Do me harder."

"Are you begging?" Hyungwon asks, and Minhyuk hates how he can hear the smile in his voice even if he's not looking at his face.

"As if I would-" Minhyuk inhales sharply, interrupting himself as Hyungwon starts slamming into him faster, his grip on Minhyuk's hips tightening so much there are sure to be bruises later. Minhyuk would get mad about that, but he's too caught up in the pleasure to think rationally anymore, eyes closed and hands trembling as he attempts speaking again, "You- _fuck_ , fuck, fuck-"

"You're such a mess," Hyungwon tells him, his breath ghosting Minhyuk's neck. Minhyuk digs his nails deeper in his back as a reply, and he hisses, missing a beat before picking up the pace with his hips again.

"I'm telling you-" Minhyuk breathes out, inhaling deeply as Hyungwon hits his prostate, "you can't even fuck properly."

"Yet you always come crawling back for more," Hyungwon answers with a breathy laugh. Minhyuk tries to protest, but Hyungwon's hand is suddenly on his cock, his thumb pressing at the tip and Minhyuk's body is shaking violently, his toes curling as he comes, his hands slipping down from Hyungwon's back. He's still squirming, his mind blank and his vision full of black spots as Hyungwon pulls out of him and jerks himself off to his release, making a sticky mess on Minhyuk's inner thighs.

Minhyuk draws in a sharp breath, his head spinning as he hoists himself up by his elbows, throwing a look at his sticky thighs. "What the-"

"You told me not to come inside," Hyungwon says matter-of-factly, slipping off of the bed. Minhyuk is about to tell him that this is totally _not_ what he meant with that, but then he sees the angry red scratches marking the other's back and shuts up, satisfied. Just maybe they are even, for now. It looks painful. He should start keeping his nails long just for that.

Not that he's looking forward to doing this again or anything. Four times is humiliating enough. Or is it five already?

He scoffs at his own thoughts, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and then getting up. He needs a shower. A long one. He's probably going to need to scrub at his skin for a good thirty minutes to get rid of the fact that this entire thing ever happened.

"You know you are pathetic, don't you?" Hyungwon asks. Minhyuk turns his head to look at him and finds him already half-dressed, his unzipped jeans hanging low on his bony hips.

"I'm not taking that shit from you," he answers, storming his way to the bathroom without waiting for a response. He can hear Hyungwon laughing through the door. His stomach churns.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon is waiting for him in his room, sitting by the edge of his bed while scrolling away on his phone.

"What's up?" Minhyuk asks him as he shuts the door behind him. The lights are off, but he doesn't bother switching them on, even if it's pitch black outside. Jooheon's phone screen illuminates a blue glow inside the room.

"Nothing much," Jooheon says. He glances up at Minhyuk, and the latter already knows to expect his next question. "Where have you been?"

"Out," Minhyuk answers simply, skidding over to his wardrobe. He throws the door open and picks up a t-shirt and an old pair of sweatpants, and then stops, remembering the ugly bruises forming on his hips. He's not going to calculate the possibility of Jooheon seeing them in this lighting.

"Out _where_ ," the younger man demands.

"Jooheon, I'm sorry, but I don't quite remember making you my personal babysitter."

"That's because you didn't." Jooheon looks at him with a plain expression, his tone bland as he speaks. "You've been disappearing on your own so often lately. Everyone is already on the edge with Chae's men lurking around in our territory. Shouldn't you be focusing on that?"

If Jooheon sees the way Minhyuk's face twists into a grimace at the mention of Hyungwon, he doesn't comment on it. "I'm working on it."

"Are you, really?"

"Jooheon, honey," Minhyuk sighs, plopping down onto the bed next to the younger, clean clothes still in his hands. "Who do you think I am? Jesus Christ himself? I know I'm an impressive man, but there's only little I can do about such things."

"That's why you have me and the others," Jooheon reminds him. "We would help you if you just _told_ us what exactly is going on."

"Nothing big is going on," Minhyuk tells him, rolling his eyes. "You _know_ me, Jooheon. If something important happens, I'll tell you and the others."

"You are being kind of inconsistent."

"And you are being kind of _difficult_."

"Me? _Difficult?"_ Jooheon repeats, dropping his phone down onto the bed and properly looking at him. "Hyung, I told you, _everyone_ is worried with your behaviour lately. Honestly? You're acting like a spoiled brat who doesn't give a shit about others. _That's_ what I call difficult."

"Maybe I am a spoiled brat, then," Minhyuk answers lazily. His throat is sore and he's too tired to fight. "And difficult, too. Could you go now? It's like, four in the morning, and I'd like to sleep, thanks."

Jooheon gives him a look that says, _we aren't done in here,_ but gets up from the bed anyway, takes his phone and leaves the room. Minhyuk lies in the dark for a long while, wondering if he should change into the clothes he chose, and in the end just strips himself off his current clothes and sleeps like that on top of his covers.

He dreams of Hyungwon climbing onto his bed with a gun and taking him from behind, and wakes up to messy underwear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Lee has been surprisingly calm about you invading his territory," Kihyun speaks, eyes not leaving the image he's tattooing into Hyungwon's arm. It's a Phoenix, takes the whole length of Hyungwon's upper arm from his shoulder to his elbow. Kihyun has been working on it for hours by now. "Do you think he's planning something?"

"He might be," Hyungwon says, rolling his head back and resting it on the back of his chair. In reality, he doubts Minhyuk is planning anything - he would know. The man is definitely just _lost_ and unfocused due to their fucking sessions.

He's not able to plan anything like that.

"He's usually very short-tempered, this is new," Kihyun says. He lifts the needle off and puts it to the side, wiping at Hyungwon's skin gently. "Here, it's done."

"Fantastic," Hyungwon says, heaving himself up from the armchair. He checks the tattoo on the full body length mirror by the wall, and then allows Kihyun to wrap it up, hiding the ink with the bandage.

"Don't take the bandage off too early this time," the older man warns him, and he grins, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll try."

" _Trying_ is not good enough."

"It's better than nothing."

"You're so annoying."

Hyungwon looks at Kihyun, raising an eyebrow, and Kihyun looks back at him, his chin held high with a stubborn glint in his eyes. Hyungwon _knows_ that look, and he also knows that the best thing to do is to ignore and leave it. He sighs, rolling his shoulders back to release the tension in his muscles, and slumps back down onto his chair, gesturing at all the equipment used for the tattooing session.

"Clean this up, Kihyun."

Kihyun looks disappointed, his face falling for a second, but he obeys anyways, starting to gather his things without a word. He works tidily, like always, but there's a certain, hidden aggression to it, and Hyungwon thinks he probably should send him out for a mission so he can take it out on someone outside of his people.

"You stayed out very late last night," Kihyun speaks up as he cleans, not looking at Hyungwon. "Again."

"I'm aware," Hyungwon says. Kihyun's frown deepens, his eyebrows wrinkling, and Hyungwon knows he wants to question him further, about where he was and who he was with, but his ego is stopping him. "You should go out some day, too."

"To do what?"

"I don't know. Choi still hasn't paid us for the last load. I was thinking of sending Hoseok to confront him, but I guess you'd fit that job better."

Kihyun snorts. "You think I'm more intimidating than Hoseok?"

"We both know he's only intimidating because of his body," Hyungwon replies. "He's still struggling with using a gun."

"What's with that, anyway?" Kihyun asks, finally looking up at Hyungwon. Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders.

"He's a softie," he says, dismissing the topic with a wave of his hand. "You know, maybe you both should go."

"Together? Hoseok and I?"

"Why not?" Hyungwon asks, leaning against the armrest of the chair with both elbows and peering at Kihyun's face. "Isn't he your type?"

"My _type?"_ Kihyun repeats, laughing in disbelief. "Are you trying to set me up with him? Shut up, Hyungwon."

Hyungwon sighs. "I'm not-"

"Seriously, don't." Kihyun grabs the box he'd gathered his stuff into, heaving it into his arms and swirling around to make his way out of the room. He kicks the door shut after himself, the loud _thud_ echoing in the room.

Hyungwon sighs again, sliding down into a more comfortable position on the chair and grabbing his phone from the nearby table. He scrolls through his contacts, let's his thumb hover above the one that simply reads _X,_ goes as far as to opening the chatroom and typing out _meet me tonight,_ but he deletes it right away.

They already met last night, and more importantly, he's _not_ the one to reach out first.

He leaves his phone on the table and gets up from the chair, making his way to the cabinet in the other side of the room. He grabs a bottle of whiskey for himself and pours just a tad too much into a glass, stares at his bandaged arm in the mirror as he takes a sip of his drink.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter!! i rewrote the ending scene twice because i kept being unsatisfied with the thing hebdbsks

 

"So, hyung," Jooheon starts, slumping down onto the couch next to Minhyuk, "the problem."

Minhyuk gives him a quick glance, and then returns to staring at the tv screen playing some sort of a nature documentary. "What problem?"

"Oh, Jesus," Jooheon sighs. He leans over Minhyuk's lap, reaching for the remote. Minhyuk tries to scramble away, but the younger man gets a grip of his arm and tugs him back to himself, successfully stealing the item. The tv screen goes black, and Minhyuk glares.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Well, would you excuse me, sir," Jooheon says mockingly, tossing the remote to the corner of the couch, "I could ask you the same question, mister leader."

Minhyuk sighs, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "I told you," he says, "if there's anything you need to know, I _will_ tell you."

"The point is that there _should_ be something I need to know," Jooheon says, giving him an accusing stare. "Chae is going to conquer this place at any second and you don't even have anything planned!"

"You're overreacting. He's not going to _conquer_ anything."

"Many other people would beg to differ," Jooheon says. Minhyuk gives him a blank stare, and he sighs, slumping back on the couch. "Seriously! It's _Chae Hyungwon,_ not just some random kid trying to be intimidating."

"I'm sorry, is there a difference?"

"Oh my _god,"_ Jooheon groans, looking like he's ready to start a lecture, but he's interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. Neither of them really has the time to react when the door already opens and Dasom peeks in, her eyes falling straight on Minhyuk.

"Hey," she says, "you got a moment?"

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and leans forwards on the couch. "Is this about Chae? Because if yes, then no, I don't."

Dasom grimaces, glancing at Jooheon before returning to staring at Minhyuk. "Uh, it's not about him. I think."

"You _think?"_

"Oh, come on," Jooheon sighs, nudging Minhyuk with his elbow before addressing Dasom, "what's it about?"

"There's someone who wants to meet you," Dasom replies, still staring at Minhyuk as she nervously drums her nails against the door. "He didn't tell us his name. Looked pretty young, had this intimidating tall guy with him."

Minhyuk frowns and shares a look with Jooheon, who looks equally just as confused as he feels. Dasom stands still, waiting for his answer, and he sighs, slowly getting up from the couch. "Whatever," he says, "where are they?"

"Outside by the main door," Dasom replies, swirling around on her heels and disappearing in the hallway. Minhyuk follows, and Jooheon trails after him, the frustration replaced by curiousity.

Once they reach the hall, Dasom pushes the main door open for them, standing to the side herself. Two of Minhyuk's men are standing by the stairs, guns at hold, and there's an old, shiny black Chevrolet parked just a few metres away.

The guy leaning against the car with his arms crossed looks more like a boy than a man with his styled hair, over-the-top leather jacket and piercings. He's accompanied by a tad bit older-looking, taller man, his toned arms exposed by the sleeveless shirt. He stands by the boy like a statue, eyes on them as soon as the door opens.

Minhyuk purses his lips and takes slow steps down the stairs, dismissing his men with a quick wave of his fingers. The door goes shut after them, Jooheon being the only one who remains, claiming his spot by Minhyuk's right side.

"Took you long enough," the boy says, flashing a cheeky smile. Minhyuk frowns in response, crossing his arms.

"Do I know you?"

"Probably not," comes the answer. Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and lifts his chin up as the guy leaves his spot by the car and takes a few steps closer to him. From his peripheral vision, he sees Jooheon tensing up, hand on his belt and ready to pull out a gun.

The grin on the stranger's face only grows wider, and he offers his hand into a handshake. "Im Changkyun," he says, "pleased to meet you."

Minhyuk stares at his outstretched hand, and then, as he doesn't show any signs of pulling it back, reaches forwards and grabs it.

_Oh,_ a mistake.

Their palms have barely parely touched when Changkyun yanks him forwards, nearly causing them to crash into each other. He's ready to reach for the knife he keeps at his belt, only to be stopped by the younger man's hand. Behind him, there's some clanking and then Jooheon cursing, and as he glances back, he sees the statue-like man holding his friend back.

"Sorry for this," Changkyun mutters into his ear, "you can relax. We're not here to fight."

Minhyuk scoffs, narrowing his eyes at him. "Yeah," he says pointedly, "sure seems like it."

Changkyun ignores the bite in his words, his face blank as he squeezes his hand. "We've been watching you," he continues with a low voice, "for a while now. I know all about your and Chae Hyungwon's nightly visits."

Minhyuk's stomach turns. He inhales sharply, chewing at his lower lip as he glances to the side. "I don't know what you mean," he whispers.

"I'm sure you do," Changkyun replies. "Again, I don't want to be hostile. I'm here because we could help each other out."

Minhyuk turns his head to properly look at him, grimacing as the other's breath ghosts his cheek. "Why would I help you? With _what_ could I help you?"

"Let's take Chae down together," Changkyun says, looking back at him without shoving the slightest discomfort to how close they are.

That just makes Minhyuk feel all the more uncomfortable.

He swallows, looking away again as he thinks of the other man's proposition. It could turn out to be actually _helpful - hell,_ he really does need to kick Hyungwon off his feet, and he's not sure if he can do it on his own - and it also could turn out to be a total disaster, because Minhyuk has literally no reason to trust this guy. He literally admitted he'd been _watching_ Minhyuk.

But, then again, the thought of wiping the obnoxious smile off Hyungwon's face is just too tempting.

"I'll consider it," he finally says. Changkyun breaks into another smile.

"Sweet," he says, suddenly slipping a hand into the back pocket of Minhyuk's jeans, some sort of paper rustling in his grip. "My phone number," he explains at the doubtful look on Minhyuk's face, gracefully stepping away from him and letting go of his hand.

Minhyuk stares, dumbfounded as Changkyun swirls around on his heels and makes his way to the car, only nodding his head as a goodbye.

"Hyung, let's go."

The man holding Jooheon finally lets him go at the order, slowly following Changkyun to the car and taking up the driver's seat.

"What the fuck," Jooheon breathes out, staggering over to Minhyuk's side, "who do they think they _are?_ What did he want?"

Minhyuk shrugs his shoulders, lifting his hand to his mouth to bite at his nails as he watches the car take off, the engine roaring loudly.

"Let's talk inside," he says once the vehicle is out of their sight, turning around and marching up the stairs to the door. Jooheon makes an incoherent noise of protest behind him, but follows him anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk receives a text the next evening.

_2am tonight, the usual place,_ it reads, under the contact name _don't._ He stares at it for a good while, standing in the middle of the street on the way home after a gig.

It's the first time Hyungwon has texted him first, and for a short, fleeting second, it _excites_ him. The disgust follows soon after, and he glances over his shoulders as if to make sure there's no one there to see his conflicted self.

He promised himself not to do it anymore. He _swore._ The fact that Changkyun was aware of it was a wake up call, tearing him out into the reality. He _hates_ Chae Hyungwon. He really does. Hyungwon wants nothing but to steal his power, his territory, his people. There's no reason for him to continue doing this - eventually, more people are going to find out, and he's _not_ ready to deal with such a shame.

He leaves the text on read and heads home, has a beer and watches some of the others play a round of poker. He goes to bed fairly early, but doesn't fall asleep, scrolls away with his phone and then lies awake listening to the sounds coming from outside and the next room over.

By one in the morning, the house quiets down, and that's when he gets up again, dresses into jeans and a black turtleneck and slips out of the back door.

_Fucking Chae Hyungwon,_ he thinks, swearing on the name of God that he's going to punch the guy in the face once he gets there.

He doesn't. Hyungwon opens the hotel door for him, and then immediately presses him against the very same door, and he doesn't fight.

"You really came," Hyungwon says, leaning down, his breath hot on Minhyuk's neck. Minhyuk squirms in between him and the door and scoffs.

"I can leave right away, too."

Hyungwon laughs. "You don't want to leave," he says, and Minhyuk _hates_ how he's right, how he _knows_ he's right.

"Shut up," he mutters, clasping a hand at the back of Hyungwon's neck and digging his nails there. "I _will_ go if you don't fucking hurry up."

"You really need to work on that patience," Hyungwon says. His hands find Minhyuk's jeans, unbuttoning them, and Minhyuk grinds against his palm, releasing a shaky breath.

Hyungwon is wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, hanging loosely on his frame and exposing a whole lot of skin on his sides. Minhyuk's hands find the exposed skin as Hyungwon palms him through his underwear, and he's already hard, nearly throbbing after hours and hours of thinking about Hyungwon's short, stupid text.

"Fuck," Minhyuk breathes out, tilting his head to the side as Hyungwon leans down to mouth at his neck, nibbling at the skin right below his jaw. He grasps at Hyungwon's waist, at the hot skin there, and _holy hell,_ he feels _awfully_ turned on.

His eyes lock on fresh ink on Hyungwon's arm, and he doesn't know _why,_ because he definitely shouldn't care, but he says, "you got a new tattoo."

Hyungwon stops, his hand still pressed against Minhyuk's hard length as he lifts his head and looks Minhyuk in the eyes. Minhyuk _hates it,_ feels almost ashamed, but the look makes his cock twitch, and he stares as Hyungwon's lips slowly curl into an arrogant smile.

"Do you like it?" he asks, slipping his hand into Minhyuk's underwear, all the while still watching him. Minhyuk swallows, glances rapidly to the side, but keeps returning to him.

"No," he hisses, "it's awful. You're awful."

"I think you mean awfully _good_ ," Hyungwon says, and then he's jerking Minhyuk towards his release, with a firm, determined hand. Minhyuk's legs nearly buckle underneath him, and he gasps. He tries to tilt his head to the side, but Hyungwon holds onto his chin and forces him to look at him.

Minhyuk doesn't want to like it, but he does, so much it's almost _ridiculous._ His abdomen feels hot, heavy, and he's leaking into Hyungwon's hand, his cheeks turning hot. Hyungwon leans closer, so close they're almost breathing into each other's mouths, holds Minhyuk's head still. His gaze makes Minhyuk feel like he's on drugs, heavy on something, and he whimpers, tears rimming his eyes when he comes.

He's still barely coming down from his high when Hyungwon leans down to whisper, "you like to be watched, huh," and then grabs at his hips, forces him to walk over to the bed and shoves him down there. Minhyuk sobs, still out of his mind as his pants are pulled down his legs, his sweater torn over his head. At some point, Hyungwon must have undressed himself as well, because when he climbs on top of Minhyuk, he's all warm, smooth skin.

All warm, smooth skin, inked with pictures Minhyuk roams with his gaze as if it's the first time he's seeing all of them, his breath hitching in his throat as Hyungwon fucks into him. When he reaches his release for the second time that night, Hyungwon leans down to nibble at his neck, tilts his own head to the side in the process, and Minhyuk's eyes catch on the initials inked right below his left earlobe.

_Y K H_ , it reads, and somehow, it makes Minhyuk's stomach churn.

This time around, he leaves first, dresses into his clothes without even washing up or saying a word to Hyungwon, and then he stumbles out of the hotel with wobbly legs. On the way home, he pulls his phone out of his pocket, still breathing unevenly, and types a text.

 

**_Im Changkyun_**

_i've thought it over. come talk with me tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short update but!! the scenes are kinda important and look out for some foreshadowing

It starts raining when Hyungwon arrives home. There's a small drizzle at first, water drops running down his face and dropping to his shoulders. He takes his leather jacket off once he's inside and shakes it dry, drapes it carelessly on a hanger. The rain intensifies when he's walking upstairs to his bedroom, hitting the roof and the windows with such force he almost feels a headache coming his way.

He wonders for a brief, fleeting moment if Minhyuk already got home too or if he has to walk in the rain. Not that he _cares._ It's just a random, passing thought.

He pushes the door to his bedroom open and suppresses a yawn, directing a longing gaze at his bed. He's going to need to shower first, though. He didn't bother doing that in the hotel. He never does.

Tonight was the first time Minhyuk didn't wash up there either and actually left the hotel first.

Hyungwon frowns and rubs the back of his neck, walking further inside his room. He kicks the door shut on the way and grabs a towel he's hung on the door of his wardrobe, throws it over his shoulder and makes his way to the bathroom door.

The door swings open before he even gets to touch the doorknob. He reaches for his gun instinctively and ends up pointing it right at Kihyun's face.

"What the _hell,"_ Kihyun splutters, taking a step backwards in surprise. Hyungwom stares at him, taking a moment before actually putting his gun down.

"Why," he pauses, inhaling deeply, "why are you in my bathroom?"

"Someone was hogging the main," Kihyun says, eyeing the gun as Hyungwon slips it back into his belt. Hyungwon raises an eyebrow.

"At this hour?"

"Is that really surprising?" Kihyun asks back, crossing his arms as he makes his way out of the bathroom. He's dressed casually and his hair looks combed, and Hyungwon's guess is that he hasn't been sleeping at all. "Where were you, Hyungwon?"

Hyungwon snorts. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you've been doing this a lot lately," Kihyun says, stopping right in front of Hyungwon with a pointed look on his face. "Are you seeing someone?"

"No," Hyungwon replies simply. Kihyun narrows his eyes, steps closer, and Hyungwon steps back to keep the distance. Kihyun rolls his eyes.

"So, what are you up to, then?"

"I don't think that's your concern anymore," Hyungwon says. Kihyun's frown deepens, and he scoffs, stepping back.

"Hyungwon," he breathes out, "I'm still your _friend."_

"You're rather invested in my life for a _friend,"_ Hyungwon says, immediately lifting his hand as Kihyun opens his mouth to protest. "Stop. I'm serious."

Kihyun presses his mouth into a thin line and inhales deeply, looking away from Hyungwon. "Fine," he says, swirling around and marching his way over to the bedroom door. He slams it shut after himself, so loud it most likely wakes everyone else in the house, and Hyungwon heaves a sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk thinks Changkyun is, in some way, similar to Hyungwon. However, instead of being annoyingly cocky and arrogant, he's just annoyingly _bold_ and gets comfortable way too easily. He moves around Minhyuk's house as if it was his own home, casually explores the rooms and takes a seat right in the middle of Minhyuk's couch. Not even Minhyuk's own men are that comfortable moving around the house.

It makes Minhyuk uncomfortable.

"So," Changkyun says, draping an arm on the back of the couch, "fifty-fifty? You'll have the area closest to your current quarters, and I'll take the west."

"Fine by me," Minhyuk says, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes as Changkyun casually throws his feet on the coffee table in front of him. Who does this kid think he is? "Do you have anything planned?"

"Sort of," Changkyun says. He looks at Minhyuk with a slight smile and raises an eyebrow, "aren't you going to sit down?"

Minhyun stares at him, holds back the urge to do a snarky remark and slumps down at the nearest armchair. Somehow, he feels like a stranger in his own home, and that's definitely _not_ a nice feeling.

"Talk," he says, "about the plan. I don't have the time to chat with you all day."

(He sort of does. He hasn't anything else planned for the day. But Changkyun doesn't need to know that.)

Changkyun laughs, and it's not even mocking or judging, but Minhyuk still feels like he's being judged. "Fine," he says, slipping his feet down from the table. "As I said, I'm aware of what you two have been up to at nights. That's one of the biggest reasons I'm reaching out to you."

Minhyuk frowns, slouching back on his chair in an exasperated motion, mostly to hide the heat that rises to his cheeks at Changkyun's words. He thinks of last night, of Hyungwon's eyes on him, and oh, _God,_ he needs to stop. He feels sick. "What does it have to do with this?"

"It's pretty simple, Minhyuk," Changkyun says, "you're able to get _really_ close to him. Honestly, I'm kind of surprised you haven't done anything yet."

Minhyuk purses his lips together and drops his gaze down at the floor. He doesn't say he's rather surprised at that, too. Frankly, he's not even _surprised,_ more something like _ashamed._ He'd had the thought of taking advantage of the situation before, but it had stayed as a thought, for reasons he's not aware of himself.

He wonders why Hyungwon hasn't tried anything, either.

"It's not that simple," he says.

"Why?" Changkyun asks. Minhyuk glances up at him, opens his mouth, and then shuts it, looks away again.

"What _exactly_ is your plan?" he asks back.

Changkyun hums, doesn't comment on the fact that's avoiding his question. "You should get even closer to him," he says, "you know, make him somewhat trust you."

_"Trust me?"_ Minhyuk repeats, sitting up straight on his chair and looking at Changkyun again. The younger man looks back at him, head tilting to the side in a silent question. "How? Why?"

"We are going to trick him," Changkyun explains, pausing for a moment before correcting himself, " _you_ are going to trick him. He's going to think he has you all around his finger, and he'll start acting less cautious around you."

Minhyuk stares at him, and then scoffs, crossing his arms. "This is dumb."

"Is it, really?" Changkyun asks. Minhyuk chooses not to answer, and he grins, moving his body across the couch to sit on the edge closer to Minhyuk. "Well, I suppose," he says, "if you have taken a _liking_ to Chae-"

"I have _not,"_ Minhyuk cuts him off, frowning deeper as the grin on Changkyun's face grows. He leans back on his chair and inhales deeply. "I have not taken a liking to him."

"Of course," Changkyun says easily. "Then there's no problem with the plan, is there?"

Minhyuk scoffs, but shrugs his shoulders afterwards, "I guess not."

"Fantastic," Changkyun says. He hoists himself up from the couch, graceful, annoyingly so, and steps in front of Minhyuk. He offers his hand to him and tilts his head, "it's a deal?"

Minhyuk stares. "Deal," he says, and then reaches over to grab at Changkyun's hand. The scene from last time flashes in his mind, and he's always been one for revenge, so without thinking much, he tugs at Changkyun's hand like the latter did to him before.

Changkyun loses his footing easily, reels forwards and only stops himself from falling right into Minhyuk's lap by grabbing the back of the chair with his free hand. He stares down at Minhyuk, and then, slowly, starts grinning, and Minhyuk suddenly forgets about what he was supposed to say, or if he even was about to say anything.

"Fell into my own trap, I guess," Changkyun says, but he doesn't move away, his hand still gripping Minhyuk's and the other reached above Minhyuk's head.

Minhyuk suddenly thinks of last night again, of Hyungwon holding him down, and that's when he breaks out of it, huffs and basically shoves Changkyun off himself.

Changkyun only laughs. Minhyuk doesn't know how to feel about that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @kihyooms


End file.
